Drinking Games
by Sodoshiin
Summary: shonen ai one shot. The group gets together for a little reunion and plays a little dare game. IxSq Sq+S S+I


One shot. Did it in between classes at college. I don't know if I'll write any more. I was thinking about it as I was writing it.

Shonen ai

SquallxIrvine  Irvine+Seifer  Squall+Seifer

Some of the characters switch roles when they get drunk. Not all of them though ^_^;

Drinking Games 

It was weird seeing them like that I guess. I always thought they'd end up killing one another for some stupid macho testosterone overdosing butch fest.

Of course knowing that one of them was mine didn't help things at all.

All it took was a few shots of hard alcohol to get them making out on the couch.

Well that and a few well placed dares.

Still, they were taking a pretty long time…

"Okay you guys can stop." Selphie giggled, her eyes nearly crossing as she handed the bottle of…the name escapes me right now, but it sure did the trick…

Squall and Seifer were oblivious.

If Rinoa had been there she would have been shitting bullets. Luckily I was slightly more understanding and a hell of a lot more amused.

Squall seemed rather timid, Seifer had a noisy mouth.

Still, it was a pretty damned good show.

I glanced sideways at Zell, who was draped over Quistis in his drunken stupor. He looked half asleep, blinking slowly at the two men, not really fully comprehending the site before him. Quistis lazily stroked his hair. She was probably the closest one to being sober out of all of us.

Cid and Edea were gone for a few weeks, out on their own, making up for lost time on one of the newer white SeeD ship models.

We took the opportunity for a little getaway from the outside world, the old group all back together.

Things had pretty much been patched up with Seifer. I'm not going to bother explaining it. I'm drunk and it's a long story.

"Alright, three minutes are up." 

They were flushed and panting a little as they pulled apart. Seifer looked slightly dazed, and a little miffed that it was already over.

I tossed him a look, probably too drunk for him to even get the meaning of it, as Squall came back to me, sprawling out on the floor with his head on my leg.

Yeah, me and Squall. Who would have figured.

"Who's turn now?"

Selphie giggled and began to teeter before Seifer, who could hold more alcohol in his husky form than all of us together (though he wasn't quite as sober as Quist) reached out a strong hand and steadied her.

"I think it's bedtime."

"One more round?" Squall looked up at me as if it was my decision.

"I'm up for one. But I'm not sucking anymore girl nipple tonight." I huffed.

"Thank god…" Quistis muttered, straightening her shirt for the fifth time in the past seven minutes…since my last dare.

"Well if it's our last round we have to make it a good one." Selphie chirped. "I say all the guys get naked and have an orgy."

"…..Too tired…." Zell whimpered, burying his head against his girlfriend's leg.

"We can do it without Zell." Seifer grinned.

"Or we don't have to do it at all." Squall was the one to glare at him.

"Yeah Seifer, you ever think about layin' yer lips on my boyfriend outside 'a this room and I'll rip them off." 

Seifer only winked at me, unphased. "So I guess I'm okay just as long as I stay in here right?"

"Hun you don't have to worry about that, you're a much better kisser than he is anyway." Squall laughed, reaching up to pat my cheek.

My chest swelled slightly with pride.

"Oh, that hurt." The big blond laughed.

"Yeah, maybe he should teach you a few things."

Squall's grin was wide as I rolled my eyes. "I have no interest in-"

"I think we have ourselves a dare!" Selphie was bouncing again.

"No way." I shook my head. "He probably tastes like cigarettes."

"I brushed my teeth before we ate dinner." Seifer huffed in his own defense. "Ask Squall, I taste perfectly fine."

Squall nodded up at me. "A little like bacon."

I raised an eyebrow down at him. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"Are you gonna do it or not?"

"What do I get if I do?"

"You get laid tonight."

"I get laid EVERY night."

"Not tonight if you don't."  

He had me there.

Damn me for ever bringing up the idea to play this…

I blinked for a few seconds before glancing at Seifer. "How long?"

"Two minutes. Less than we had to." Squall replied.

"Any reason for that?"

"Yeah, my self control isn't as great as yours. If I think he's taking too long I'll end up beating him to a bloody pulp." He eyed Seifer briefly. 

"Good reason." Seifer quipped, not looking so confident anymore.

Squall sat up, allowing me to move before I made my way over to Seifer. "You were in charge of the last one, so I'm leading this one."

Seifer merely shrugged until I pushed him over, his back connecting with the wooden floor roughly.

"That sounded like it hurt." Quistis chuckled as Seifer blinked, surprised up at me.

"Okay, why are we doing it like this?"

"Lessens the chances of you trying anything." I shoved my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"It's safer for you." I could feel Squall glaring as well and knew his was probably more effective.

I bent over him, my hands on either side of his head and lowered my mouth onto his.

His lips were still warm and flushed from the three minute kissing-fest he'd had with Squall. As my tongue slide against them and into the warm cavern of his mouth I realized Squall had been right. He tasted like bacon. Or ham rather. We'd had ham for dinner so that wasn't all the big a surprise.

My eyes widened in surprise as my body was pulled down onto his. 

Or pushed rather.

Seifer was just as surprised as I was, nearly biting down on my tongue. I started to move to see who'd done it before I felt arms wrap around me, hands sliding up the back of my shirt.

Okay, THIS wasn't part of the deal.

Seifer's tongue moved past mine, turning the tables completely on me.

Bastard.

It stroked along the roof of my mouth and the top of my tongue, his warm breath grazing my face lightly.

He wasn't as rough as I thought he was going to be.

In fact it was kind of….nice…

He didn't seem really experienced, but not bad at all.

There was something wrong with it though.

I don't know if Squall had realized the same thing or not a few minutes earlier but Seifer seemed a little too….into it…

Like he kind of….needed it….

Well, he WAS alone most of the time. People were still afraid of him. 

I guess you use every opportunity you can to get close to someone.

Anyone.

It was kind of sad thinking about it.

When we finally pulled away when Selphie called time he was blushing a little, as if he knew I realized what had really been going on.

I turned back to Squall, huffing a little. "Alright who pushed me?"

"I wasn't paying attention." 

He DID look a little tired all of a sudden, his eyes half closed, curled up almost like a cat on the floor.

I felt Seifer move behind me, standing. "I'll see you guys in the morning…" He said nothing else as he moved up the stairs.

I turned in time to see his feet disappear.

Poor guy…

"Alright, no more games like that anymore?" I turned back to the others, not bothering to explain myself, nor feeling I needed to.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll play something else." Quistis prodded the sleeping Zell with her finger and giggled. "Bedtime."

I helped Squall up the stairs to our room, knowing he was too tired to do anything other than sleep.

Not that I minded.

It would give me a chance to think about a few things.

Like that kiss.


End file.
